Fine patterns in various electronic devices such as semiconductor devices are formed by, for example, lithography technology. As a new lithography technology for coping with future miniaturization of patterns, there is a method in which a block copolymer in which multiple kinds of polymers are bonded is microphase-separated and the resulting matter is used to perform processing. In this method, it is important to microphase-separate the block copolymer with a desired orientation in a desired position. Furthermore, it is desired to form fine patterns at lower cost by reducing the number of processes or the like.